1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, methods and systems for retrieving and releasing marine anchors, and, more particularly, devices, methods and systems that may be installed on existing marine anchors to facilitate retrieval of an anchor lodged in an underwater obstruction and cannot be retrieved via conventional methods.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Marine anchors are widely used to secure marine vessels at a location on a body of water. Generally anchors are constructed from metal and are of suitable weight, size and shape to facilitate retention of the anchor on the bottom of a water body. Marine vessels and other watercrafts often carry one or more anchors which are used to secure the vessel in a location so that the vessel may hold its position as currents, tides and wind may act to move or pull the vessel in one direction or another. Anchors can have different configurations and different weights and are selected for use based on the size of the vessel or watercraft as well as the nature of the bottom to which the anchor will be set. One typical configuration of an anchor includes a shank with a crown on one end. A fluke and a point or other configuration typically is provided at the crown end for securing the anchor to an underwater bottom surface. The anchor, opposite the crown end, in a typical configuration, has an eye or ring to which a cable, line or chain, generally referred to as the anchor rode, may be attached for lifting the anchor. Some anchors also have a stock which may add further weight to the anchor or may be used to secure the anchor when it is stowed aboard a vessel.
The topography of underwater bottoms, such as that of lakes, rivers, seas and oceans, may vary. Bottom types that may be encountered include sandy bottoms, muddy bottoms, rocky bottoms, combinations of these, as well as natural and man-made structures that may be present on the water bottom. Generally, most typical anchors have one or more flanges, such as metal flukes which are designed to bury themselves in sandy or muddy (e.g., soft) bottoms. When rocky bottoms are encountered, the anchor fluke will often hook itself to the rock.
The anchor and anchor rode need to remain secure and withstand forces when the boat is exposed to wind, current, wakes from passing vessels, and other forces that may act on an anchored vessel. The anchor rode attached to the anchor, in some cases, may slacken when a boat is moved in a direction toward the anchor, and conversely, forces also may operate to create tension on the anchor line when a wave pulls the vessel in a direction away from the anchor location. Because the anchor must remain secure at a location on the water bottom in order to withstand these types of forces, generally, it is desirable to set the anchor so that a portion of the anchor, such as, for example, an anchor fluke, buries itself in the bottom. However, rocks or other structure (such as sunken vessels, debris, concrete pieces) that serve as potential obstructions to the anchor may be unnoticed when the anchor is initially deployed. So in cases even where a watercraft operator uses care, and does not have a reason to believe that the water craft was being anchored to an underwater structure, it still is not uncommon for a marine anchor to become lodged in an underwater obstruction. In order to retrieve a marine anchor from an underwater bottom, generally the anchor rode or line is retracted and must overcome an initial force to dislodge the anchor from its set condition. When the anchor is set a corresponding compass heading that the boat is pointing towards when in an anchored position may be determined. For example, if an anchor set is South 180 degrees, when one is attempting to release the set anchor, one would generally follow that heading to back the lodged anchor out. Once the initial set force is overcome, the anchor is pulled up from the water bottom by hoisting the anchor line, and then withdrawn from the water and stowed aboard the vessel. The retrieval of a set anchor is routinely accomplished with the assistance of a device or mechanism, such as a windlass, a winding device which generally may be operated to retrieve the anchor line and anchor with its motorized or manual mechanism (though other manual methods also may be used, such as pulling the line itself, with the use of rollers, manual pulleys or reels). Similarly, mechanical or electromechanical devices, such as a windlass, also may be used to lower the anchor when anchoring the vessel. In other instances, depending on the size of the vessel and the size of the anchor, it is not uncommon to retrieve an anchor by manually lifting the anchor line and retrieving the anchor and manually stowing it aboard the vessel.
However, in many cases, the anchor may become lodged in an underwater obstruction, whether a natural obstruction (e.g., rocks or coral) or an obstruction such as debris, a wreck or other objects. Many anchors, in spite of the maneuvering efforts that may be made by vessel is captain and operators, simply cannot be retrieved once lodged in an obstruction. Therefore, in many instances, there is no choice but to sever the anchor line or cable in order to release the vessel from the anchor. In these instances the anchor remains lodged in the underwater obstruction, which generally is at the bottom of the water environment.
When an anchor becomes stuck and cannot be retrieved, the cost and inconvenience to the vessel owner may be extensive. Often divers retrieve abandoned anchors from underwater locations and resell them. If a vessel operator is an avid boater or operates his craft frequently, there may be more stuck encounters and periodic anchor losses. Though care may be used when anchoring so that an obstruction is attempted to be avoided, many elements, such as strong winds, currents, tides, and sometimes even boat traffic, may make it difficult or impossible at all times to anchor in an obstruction free zone. In addition, where boaters operate their crafts in waters that have rocky bottoms, it may be difficult to avoid potential obstructions.
One example of a device that has attempted to address the problem of anchor retrieval, involves providing a specially configured anchor. However, this is generally expensive and requires a particular replacement of an existing anchor. Another example of a device involves a shank constructed from sections that may hinge apart from one another.
A need exists for a device, system and method which may be used in conjunction with a variety of existing marine anchors to facilitate the retrieval of an anchor that is lodged in some type of underwater structure. A further need is to provide an anchor retrieval device that is easy to install and operate and is economical.